


Fly By

by LadyGoodwin



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wardrobe Malfunction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly By

**Author's Note:**

> This floated into my head after seeing that picture of Tom getting out of the car with his fly down...

 

** Fly By **

****

Meandering around the party, that had turned out to be pretty fun, was providing me with substantial amusement.  I had hemmed and hawed about coming, it's always an ordeal.  You have to find the right dress, the right shoes, the right make up to impress a bunch of celebrities and monied people.  I make it sound worse than it is.  Most of the people here are nice enough.  If you can get past the couture and bespoke suits, a lot of them are intelligent and funny.  I'm sort of on the fringe of this clique.  I'm an outsider with money.  I happen to be in London and was emphatically encouraged to attend.  "You have to come! Grace throws the best parties."  The red head I had just met at a local shop insisted.  I politely reminded her that Grace did not know me and maybe wouldn't appreciate my crashing her soirée. 

"Nonsense!The more the merrier!"

When I declined a second time, explaining I didn't want to be so rude as to assume, she pulled out her phone and gave this Grace woman and call.That's how I ended up here, at a cocktail party, with people I'd never met, except one or two, and casually eavesdropping on various conversations.  

Having been abandoned by the blonde who needed to mingle, the new shoes I bought, that were for the most part comfortable, started to cause my feet to ache some, so I found a free chair, and made myself comfortable and gave my surroundings a look.Grace, who I had still yet to meet, lived in an old manor, the type you don't get in America.Well, we have them, but since we're still under 250 years old, you don't find family homes that are older than that. Let alone WAY older than that.I cringed internally thinking about how much it must cost to keep up a place like this.I'd only seen the entry, the ballroom, yes it is an actual ballroom, and the ladies.It all said, with the utmost politeness and dignity of course, old money.Seriously old money.The decor was beautiful, but not ostentatious.Classic, refined and surprisingly welcoming.I have found, that there are people who really want to show you their wealth.My guess is this is what people mean by "new money".That's alright by me.It's their money, they can do with it what they will, and I hope they do!Enjoy yourself!That's my motto.

As I was sitting, contemplating wealth and decor, one of the staff came by, swept up my empty glass and offered me another flute of champagne, which I happily took.Taking a sip, I watched people interact with each other.This is another favorite pastime, watching body language.There were a few well known people, who I recognized, but couldn't quite place their names.A handful of celebrities peppered throughout the crowd, and the rest composed, I assume, of some of the local society.Over there, you can see a group of men, clearly talking business.While over on the other side of the room, were a gaggle of women laughing uproariously.I might head there next, they look like fun.About twenty feet off to my left was a mixed group of men and women.This group had one of the celebrities, an actor.This one I knew.He was standing like he was holding court, the group gathered around him in a semicircle, hanging on his every animated word.He was delightful to watch.Sometimes you find that seeing a celeb out from in front of a camera, they are completely different from their on screen self. This guy, not so much.He was every bit as handsome in person, and seemed to be every bit as nice as the media made him out to be.How lovely.  

As I watched him chronicle whatever story he was telling, he would occasionally catch me smiling, watching him.He didn't miss a beat and it seemed to amuse him.Performers...At one point in his wild gesticulation, I swear I wasn't looking on purpose, I noticed his fly had come undone.I waited to see if anyone was going to tell him or if they had noticed.A half hour had gone by and no one had said a word to him.I suppose it was possible no one had seen the wardrobe malfunction, since I was the only person A. close enough and B. had eyes at crotch level, sitting here in this chair.  

One of my pet peeves is tags sticking out of clothes.If I see it, I fix it or tell someone.No one has ever gotten mad at me for it.If I have food in my teeth or a button unbuttoned or anything like that, please, tell me.I was pretty sure he'd want to know.Although, judging by the looks on those women's faces, if they noticed, they did’t want to tell him, unless it led to them aiding in the removal of said pants.The thought made me giggle to myself. _What to do?What to do?_ I pondered.I could walk over, whisper in his ear and tell him.A little obvious.I could try to get his attention and play charades.Probably not.I could try to get him to come to me and tell him quietly.I think we have a winner.

So, I sat and watched his storytelling intently, willing him to notice me.It took a while, but when he did, I was ready.I smiled and crooked my finger, beckoning him.His storytelling stumbled a bit, but gave me a small nod and finished his tale.  

I watched as he excused himself from his devotees and sauntered over to where I was sitting.Stopping in front of me, he extended his hand, with a charming smile that highlighted his blue, blue eyes.I actually felt my heart skip a beat.No wonder those people were looking at him like that.I stood, took his hand, and shook it.

"Tom," he said.

"Cole," I smiled back.

We stood looking at each other for a moment, him obviously not sure what to say to me and well, I just liked looking at him. _Enough of that_ , I chastised myself.I leaned into him, tilting my head up, and whispered, "I just wanted to let you know, your fly is down."I stood back and smiled.

His eyes widened comically.He looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching, satisfied they weren't, he fixed his problem.  

"Thank you," he said, his cheeks and ears turning an adorable shade of red.

"No problem.I thought you'd want to know."

"Christ.I wonder how long it's been like that."

I made a pained expression."Probably longer than you would like."

The expression on his face was priceless.It said 'Oh god.'

"I'm sorry.I probably should have said something sooner, but I thought you would figure it out, or one of your pals there would tell you."

"Maybe no one noticed."

"I think that's true.I didn't notice anyone noticing," I tried to joke in hopes it would relieve some of his embarrassment. 

“I hope that’s true.So, how do you know Grace?”

“I don’t.I was invited by a perky red head in a cream dress whose name I can’t recall.”

“Ah.May.Well, you must have made an impression.”

“I’m not sure how, but it was very kind of her…and Grace to agree, who by the way, I still haven’t met.”

Tom looked around the room to see if he could find her.“I don’t know where she is right now, but, I was going to go take a look at the garden.Would you care to join me?”

“Sure.”I took the elbow he proffered, and we made our way to a large pair of French double doors.Opening them, a massive concrete stairway led down into what looked like a park. There were trees and hedges shaped into various animals and a low maze made of shrubbery a short distance from the steps.We made our way down, to and area that was manicured gravel.Tom looked down at my shoes, “Walking in grass is probably not the smartest way to go in those.”

I looked down at my sky high pumps.“Probably not.”So instead, we stood looking out over the expanse of illuminated flora.  

We talked politely about nothing in particular for a bit before Tom noticed goosebumps on my arms.Graciously, he draped his jacket over my shoulders, giving my arms a gentle rub to warm me up.“Thank you,” I smiled.

“My pleasure.”As we laughed at some story or another he was telling about an ill timed stunt he was involved with, I noticed a young man watching us and pacing just outside the doors we had exited.

“I think your date is unhappy with your life choices at the moment,” I said indicating to the man with my head.

Tom turned and frowned, then sighed.“That’s Luke.He’s my publicist.”

“Well, he’s certainly unhappy with us at the moment.I’ll let you go.”I shrugged off his jacket and handed it back to him.“Thank you for the walk and the jacket.”I turned and headed up the stairs, Tom following behind me.I nodded at Luke, “Good evening.”  

“Good evening,” he replied, opening the door for me to enter.I heard Tom’s exasperated voice, “What?”

I took the opportunity to find May, who then found Grace and introduced me to our host.Both women were delightfully funny and unpretentious.It was such a breath of fresh air.As I was bidding my farewell, they invited me to tea the next afternoon, you know, to talk about all the people at the party tonight.I was happy to accept the invitation, since I had no plans and was in town on my own.I gave her my card, and she had one of her staff fetch my coat and send for my car.

A few air kisses and hugs goodbye, I was heading towards my waiting car when I heard my name being called.I turned to see Tom rushing down after me.“Leaving so soon?”He asked once he’d caught up.

“Yeah.I’m still a bit jet lagged.”

“I’m disappointed to hear that.I was hoping we could talk more.”

“Any other time and I would have loved that.”

“May I see you again?”

“Sure,” I handed him my card.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it.Good night.”I walked down to my waiting car, where my driver, Jimmy, was holding the door for me.“Thank you, Jimmy,” I said, climbing in and waving to Tom.  

Settling into my seat, Jimmy climbed in behind the wheel.“Did you have a nice time, Miss?”

“I did.You were right.Everyone was lovely.”

“Seems like you made an impression on a certain gentleman.”

“I don’t know.It was all a little awkward. He’s probably just being nice.”

“I don’t think so, Miss.He’s where you left him watching us drive away.”

I smiled before I could stop myself.“Really?Huh.Interesting.Do you think he’ll actually call?”

“I do.He has the look of an infatuated man.”

“I guess you’d know with five daughters.”

He chuckled, “I also own a mirror.”

“No wonder you have all those kids, you old charmer.”

Jimmy laughed outright.“Yes Miss.”

I felt my phone buzz in my purse.Pulling it out I looked to see I had a text.

**Good night.Sleep well.We’ll speak tomorrow. :-)**

I grinned.

“Told you, Miss.”

 


End file.
